Calzona Fic
by 90SFREAK
Summary: High school Callie and Arizona


**Hello! Sorry if this is super out of character, this is my first Calzona fic!**

She sucked in a breath to calm her nerves. She should be used to it by now, being the new kid, but it was hard every time she moves.

With her dad being in the military, it wasn't uncommon for her to move around. She loved her family, and was happy her dad was serving their country, but she wished they didn't move so much.

This time was supposed to be different though. He said this was the last time they were moving. School started a week ago, so it shouldn't be too hard catching up.

Some people told her junior year was hard, but lots of people told her it was easy. Hopefully she liked this school, because if her dad kept his promise, she'll be here for senior year too.

She's only had one real friend before, but they had to move again. They kept in touch through social media, but they eventually grew apart. She figured it would happen, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

By now she was numb to losing friends. At this point, she didn't even try. Maybe it would be worth trying this time.

With one last breath, she walked into the front doors with her head held high. She wouldn't look intimidated, even if she felt like it.

Not all eyes were on her, but lots were. She kept her eyes forward as she headed for the office the was at the end of the hall.

The hallway smelled like musty, stale, unbrushed, morning breath, but she tried not to let it bother her.

She reached the office and was about to pull the door open when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi, are you new? I've never seen you before. I know everyone. I kinda run the school haha." A very high pitch, very fake voice says to her.

She looked at the girl in front go her. Dirty blond hair, big lips, grey eyes. Pretty. But Arizona could already tell this girl was bad news.

"Yeah I'm new. I'm Arizona, you are..?" She says in a polite voice. No use on getting on her bad side, even if she already didn't like her. Emma looked like the stereotypical mean girl that every high school movie had.

"Emma. Head cheerleader, and best in my choir class." She says, flashing her fake smile.

"Oh that's cool." Arizona says, not entirely sure how to respond to the girls not so humble bragging.

Of course she was head cheerleader. Stereotypical.

"Yeah I guess it is. You do any sports? I could pull a few strings and help you get on the cheer squad if you're interested." Emma says, batting her eyelash extensions at her.

"Um..I don't really cheer, but thank you for the offer. I should get going, I have to get my class schedule. Nice meeting you though." She says, flashing her own fake smile.

"Oh yeah! Totally. Come find me at lunch if you don't have anywhere to sit, Id love to get to know you better." And with that she turned on her heels and strolled away.

Arizona rolled her eyes and trudged into the office, already hating this new school.

—

She watched with a smirk on her face as the very beautiful blonde rolled her eyes at Emma as she walked away.

This mysterious girl had enough common sense to know Emma wasn't someone you wanted to get involved with.

Callie watched from her locker as Arizona walked into the office. She almost made up an excuse to go in there an introduce herself, but before she decided Arizona had already walked out, schedule in hand.

This was her chance.

She strolled up to the beautiful blonde confidently, with a smile on her face.

"Hey.." She says, feeling less confident now she was actually in front of this stunning girl.

Arizona snapped her head up from the paper to meet deep brown chocolate eyes.

Her breath hitched in her throat. This girl who stood in front of her was beautiful. Very beautiful. Extremely beautiful.

"Um h-hey." She stuttered, her eyes roaming the dark haired girl in front of her.

She was her type. Arizona liked to say she didn't have a type, but every tv crush she ever had, had dark curly hair and deep dark eyes.

"I'm Callie. Callie Torres." She breathed, reaching her hand out with a smile.

Arizona almost dropped her class schedule. Callie's smile was amazing.

Arizona knew she had to be carful. This girl could easily be worse than Emma. Although she had a feeling she wasn't. Looks can be deceiving, but so can smiles.

Hesitantly she reached her hand out.

"I'm Arizona Robbins." She said with a firm handshake. Just like her father taught her.

"Like the state or the ship?" Callie asks, cocking her head a little.

Arizonas face immediately lit up, showing her dimples. "The ship! My dads in the military. Most people assume I'm named after the state."

"Oooh do I get brownie point for guessing right?" Callie teased.

Arizona laughed, already liking this girl.

"Well technically you didn't guess, you just asked, but most people don't so I'll give you the points." Arizona says, a smile on her face.

"Fair enough. Can I see you schedule?" Callie ask's reaching her hand out.

Arizona hands her the piece of paper, and watched with a smile as Callie focus.

God she was beautiful. Arizona can't remember a time she actually saw someone so gorgeous in real life.

Of course she would never say that.

Callie looked up with a bit smile, and a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you! Are you that nice to everyone or are you just trying to charm me?" She asked with a playful wink.

Arizonas eyes went wide. "Crap I said that out loud." All color draining from her face.

"I'm glad you did." Calle said with a wink, handing her class schedule back to her. "we have 1st, 2nd, 4th, 6th, and 7th together. Looks like it was meant to be."

Arizona chuckled, glad that Callie was cool with some random kid calling her gorgeous. She really needed to put her foot in her mouth.

She walked with Callie the few feet to her locker.

"Hey quick question…" Arizona asked hesitantly.

"Shoot." Callie said, pulling her books out of her locker.

"What exactly did I say? I just want to know how much I embarrassed myself." She says looking down, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Callie chuckled. This girl was really really adorable.

Callie stepped forward slightly, whole shutting her locker.

"Wellll" she says, a grin on her face. "You may have said that you've never actually seen someone as gorgeous as me in real life. Don't worry. You didn't embarrass yourself."

Arizona looked up with a small smile on her face. She looked into her deep brown eyes, almost getting lost in the pools of chocolate.

She realize she was staring, and cleared her throat. "So. English first thing in the morning. I guess it could be worse. It could be math." She says.

Callie laughed. "I'm actually better at math than I am at English. But that doesn't mean I want to to it first thing in the morning."

Arizona smiled, her eyes lighting up with hope. "I'm terrible at math. Maybe I could help you with English and you help me with math?"

She realized she might be being too clingy. She had only just met this girl. She was probably just being nice.

She back tracked before Callie had the change to answer.

"Unless of course you're busy or don't need help." She said nervously, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Callie reached forward and gently grabbed her hand to stop her nervous habit.

They both tried to ignore the electric jolt they felt.

"I'd love to study with you. And believe me, I need help with my English." She said with a laugh.

That calmed Arizona's nerves. She looked up and smiled. "Great!"

Callie looked into her piercing blue eyes, unable to tear them away.

She managed to look at something other than her eyes and said "We should get going. Bells gonna ring soon." She said nodding her head down the hallway towards their first class.

Arizona smiled and followed her down the hallway.

"So I don't want to be that person.." Callie says, her voice trailing off awkwardly.

"But?" Arizona replies. Her eyes roaming over Callies face, lingering on her lips a little longer than usual.

Arizona sighed inwardly. She wasn't completely dumb. She knew when she was developing a crush. She just really wish she wasn't.

"But, Emma, that girl you were talking to, can be really mean. Im not telling you who you should hangout with. Thats not my place, but you seem really sweet. Just be carful around her." Callie said., slightly embarrassed that she snitched on herself for watching Arizona.

Arizona chuckled. "I figured. She gave me bad vibes. I was nice though. No need to get on her bad side. She invited me to sit with her at such, but that's not gonna happen." She said while shrugging her shoulders.

Callie laughed and shook her head in amazement or disbelief. Arizona couldn't tell.

"What? She asked with a smile on her face.

Callie stopped walking and tuned to her.

"Its just that, most people would kill to sit with Emma at lunch. Girls would do anything to be a part of that group. Or even to make the squad. Which I heard you turn down as well. I just think it's cool." Callie said with a grin on her face.

They kept walking and Arizona asked, "Is your name short for something or just Callie?"

She looked over at thew girl who was blushing. "Its short for Calliope. Don't repeat it. I hate being called Calliope." She said with a slightly serious tone, but still had a smile on her face.

Arizona couldn't stop the smile that broke out on her face. "Calliope is so pretty." She says, casting a place at the taller girl.

Callie chuckled. "I just said don't repeat it. But I guess it doesn't sound too bad coming from you. Most people use it when they're mad at me or making fun of me." She said with an eye roll.

They stopped outside of their English classroom. They still had a bit before class started.

Arizona looked at this mysterious girl with what could only be described as amazement.

"I would never make fun of you." Arizona says with sincerity. Callie smiled softly, almost feeling embarrassed by the soft tone and care Arizona had in her voice. She was glad though, that she made a friend.

They stared, getting lost in each others eyes.

The shrill of the bell broke them out of their trance, making them both jump.

"Well. Looks like we should go in. Be careful, Mr. Johnson is kind of a hard ass." Callie says with a wink, before heading into the class room.

Arizona smiled and followed her into the class room, and took her seat.

—

The second bell rang, and everyone got out of their seats and headed towards the door, but Callie hung back and waited for Arizona to gather all her stuff.

Arizona got up and walked next to Callie. "Hey, thanks for waiting you didn't need to do that." She says with a shy smile, although she was really glad she waited for her.

"I wanted to, and besides, who would show you to your second class." Callie asks, flashing Arizona her dazzling smile.

While they were walking Arizona said "well you're really nice..I just figured you have other friends that would want to see you." It came out as a question almost.

Callies face fell. Which didn't go unnoticed by Arizona.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything up or something." Arizona rushed out, afraid she hurt the girls feelings.

"Oh! No you didn't!" Callie assured her. "My friends are in my later classes, after lunch. Not that I have many friends. I'd love to introduce you though, if You're interested?" She says.

Arizona smiled. "I'd love that. It just looked like you were sad for a moment."

Callie took a deep breath. I guess it was now or never.

"I lost most of my friends. My real ones stuck with me when I finally told the truth about myself, or I guess when other people told my truth." Callie said hesitantly, hoping to say it without saying it…

Arizona just shook her head, still confused. "What do you mean by that? Your truth?"

"Well..I don't know what your views on the subject are, and I respect them, whatever they are, but most people felt uncomfortable with the fact that I'm bisexual." She said, watching the other girls face for any reaction.

Arizona smiled, then rolled her eyes.

"Thats silly. I don't get why people get all weird about it. When I came out as a lesbian every girl in the school thought I was trying to get in their pants. It's no different than liking boys. Because girls who like boys don't like every boy. So why does that mean I'm suddenly interested in every girl?" Arizona said, shaking her head at the stupidity of some people.

She was really happy that Callie was bisexual though. That made telling her that she was a lesbian a lot easier. She wasn't scared of being judged anymore.

Callie tried to hid the shock on her face when Arizona said she's a lesbian.

"So you're a lesbian? Does that mean I actually have a chance?" She said with a playful smirk. On the inside she was jumping with joy.

Arizona was shocked when Callie said that, but she tried her best to respond with the same confidence.

Arizona laughed. "if you play your cards right." She said with a wink.

—

The rest of the day was a breeze, except for the classes Callie weren't in. It was 7th period, her last.

"Okay so we have Mark, Lexie, April, Meredith, Christina, and Alex in gym class. Thats basically all of my friends, including all of their significant others, that aren't in that class." Callie said, sliding up along Arizonas side.

"I'm excited! These are the friends that accept you?" She said with slight worry in her voice.

"Oh totally. You'll be fine. They won't care that you're gay." Callie said, making her worry disappear.

Arizona smiled, feeling truly at place for the first time in a long time, even though she hasn't met Callies friends yet, she knows if they're anything like her, they'll be great.

Linking Arizonas arm with her own, she tugged her to the locker room, to get ready for gym.

They exited the locker room after getting dressed and sat on the bleachers, waiting for everyone else to join.

Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Christina, April, and Alex all came out and sat next to Callie, immediately asking questions about the blonde.

Callie chuckled. "Okay guys chill. This is Arizona, she's new and she's really great. She's also a lesbian so Alex, don't hit on her." She says with a playful smile. Arizona had to laugh. They all laughed.

"Arizona this is Christina, Meredith, Mark, April, Alex, and Lexie." Callie says while pointing at them.

"It's really nice to meet you all. You all seem so nice." Arizona says, sincerity thick in her voice.

They all took turns asking her questions about her life, and soon enough the were all friends.

As she was running her tenth lap around the gym, nothing could wipe the smile from her face.

She had friends.

She liked it here.

—

The next morning Arizona checked her phone to see that she got a text from Calle. She smiled, remembering the way Callie asked for her number.

_"__hey girl." Callie says, sliding up next to Arizona with a flirty smirk on her face. They were in the locker room after gym changing back into their normal clothes._

_"__hey?" Arizona says, with a small laugh in her voice. Unsure of why Callie was shamelessly flirting with her, but she didn't mind at all. In fact, it was encouraged. _

_"__So here's the thing," Callie says, slowly checking Arizona out. Arizona could feel the blush on her cheeks rising. _

_"__I seemed to have lost my number. You think I can have yours?" Callie said unable to keep a straight face. She and Arizona burst into giggles while Arizona put her number in Callie's phone. _

Shaking the memory from her head, she focused on the text.

**Callie : Hey zona, wanna meet up a bit before school on the softball field? I know you just got here but I kinda need help with English homework, and I'm pretty sure you know more than me. And I also wanted to hang out a bit. **

Arizona smiled down at her phone and tried her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She quickly typed a text back and hopped into the shower. She'd be leaving earlier than she originally thought.

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, just about to head out the door.

"Woah, Arizona slow down honey. School doesn't start for a while. What's the rush?" Her mother Barbra asked.

"Sorry mom I have to meet up with Callie before school." Arizona explained, taking a big bite of apple.

"Who's Callie?" Her mother questioned, walking back into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients.

"She's my first friend. All her friends like me so I guess I have more than one friend but she's my first one, and I have to meet her, so I'll see you after school." Arizona rushed, and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have lunch?" Her mother asked.

Arizona thought about it before rolling her eyes. "I don't need lunch I'm fine."

Barbra shook her head and handed Arizona a brown bag filled with lunch made from the ingredients she pulled out.

"Thank you mom." Arizona says. Giving her mother a soft smile.

"I want to meet this Callie!" Barbra called after her daughter before hearing the door close.

She smiled knowingly. Her daughter has a crush.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know if you want more :)**


End file.
